culturefandomcom-20200222-history
The Reflex
| Released = | Format = | Recorded = | Genre = | Length = | Label = | Writer = | Producer = }} | Last single = "New Moon on Monday" (1984) | This single = "The Reflex" (1984) | Next single = "The Wild Boys" (1984) | Misc = }} }} "The Reflex" is the eleventh single by Duran Duran, released worldwide on 16 April 1984. The song was heavily remixed for single release and was the third and last to be taken from their third album Seven and the Ragged Tiger. Song history "The Reflex" became the band's most successful single. It was their second single to top the UK Singles Chart, after "Is There Something I Should Know?" in 1983, topping the chart on 5 May, and would prove to be their last UK no. 1. The single entered the charts in America on 21 April 1984 at no. 46, became Duran Duran's first of two singles to hit no. 1 on the US ''Billboard'' Hot 100 (for 2 weeks) on 23 June 1984 (see 1984 in music), and was a huge hit internationally. (Their only other single to hit no. 1 in the US was the title song to the James Bond film "A View to a Kill".) It was also the first of two songs that kept "Dancing in the Dark" by Bruce Springsteen out of the top spot (the other one being Prince's "When Doves Cry"). The band wanted it to be the lead single from Seven and the Ragged Tiger, but their label didn't like the warbling singing during the "why don't you use it" segments, thinking this would hinder its success as a stand-alone single track. The remixes for both the 7" and 12" singles were created by Nile Rodgers, of Chic fame. It was his first work with the band, and he would later go on to produce "The Wild Boys" single as well as the album Notorious (1986) and several tracks on Astronaut (2004). Producer Ian Little recalled the sound Nick Rhodes came up with on his Roland Jupiter-8 keyboard: "...whenever I hear that steel-drum part it always brings a smile to my face because it's so out of tune. Steel drums always are, but it was exactly right in terms of rhythm and tone. So a wood-block sound was mixed in to make it even more percussive and, successfully, it did the job." Music video Main photography for the video for "The Reflex" took place during the Sing Blue Silver tour at Maple Leaf Gardens in Toronto, Ontario on 5 March 1984. Director Russell Mulcahy filmed some of the closeup footage in the indoor arena that afternoon, and the band's performance was filmed live during that evening's concert. . The Duran Duran Timeline. "The Reflex" is primarily a concert video, accurately portraying Duran Duran's Sing Blue Silver tour performance style. However, in keeping with the band's insistence that their videos "never be ordinary", the video screen above the stage displayed bits of naked models wearing collars and chains illuminated with black light, occasionally interrupted by computerized video white noise. At one point, a waterfall appears to pour out of the video screen above the stage to soak the audience. The computer graphics used to achieve this were typical at the time, but rapid advancement in the field quickly made the effect look dated. Keyboard enthusiasts have taken special note of the Fairlight CMI (the first digital sampling synthesiser) that Nick Rhodes operated with a light pen in this video, and throughout the tour. Some symbolic scenes from the official video were taken and later mixed with the alternate version shown in the band's concert film Arena (An Absurd Notion); in the final segment when the band, the crowd and even the fans undertake the final and crucial battle against the evil Dr. Durand Durand. B-sides, bonus tracks and remixes In addition to the 4:26 single remix, the 12" also included an extended remix of "The Reflex". The live b-side "Make Me Smile (Come Up and See Me)" is a cover of a Steve Harley & Cockney Rebel song, recorded 16 November 1982 at Hammersmith Odeon in London, with lead Rebel Steve Harley joining the band onstage. A second live b-side released on the US single, "New Religion", was recorded 7 February 1984 at The Forum in Los Angeles. This is not the same live version that appears on the Arena album. Formats and track listing 7": EMI. / Duran 2 United Kingdom # "The Reflex" – 4:20 # "Make Me Smile" (Come Up and See Me) (Live) – 4:54 (Recorded live at Hammersmith Odeon London, 16 November 1982) 12": EMI. / 12 Duran 2 United Kingdom # "The Reflex" (Dance Mix) – 6:35 # "The Reflex" version – 4:20 # "Make Me Smile" (Come Up and See Me) (Live) – 4:54 (Recorded live at Hammersmith Odeon London, 16 November 1982) 7": Capitol Records. / B-5345 United States # "The Reflex" (The Dance Mix-Edited) – 4:25 # "New Religion" (Live in L.A.) – 4:52 (Recorded live at The Forum Los Angeles, 7 February 1984) * The Dance Mix-Edited is the same version as the regular 7". 12": Capitol Records. / V-8587 United States # "The Reflex" (Dance Mix) – 6:35 # "The Reflex" (The Dance Mix-Edited) – 4:25 * The Dance Mix-Edited is the same version as the regular 7". CD: Part of "Singles Box Set 1981–1985" boxset # "The Reflex" – 4:20 # "Make Me Smile" (Come Up and See Me) (Live) – 4:54 (Recorded live at Hammersmith Odeon London, 16 November 1982) # "The Reflex (Dance Mix)" – 6:35 Appearances Apart from the single, "The Reflex" has also appeared on: Albums: *''Seven and the Ragged Tiger'' (1983) *''Tiger Tiger! ep'' (Japan only, 1984) *''Decade'' (1989) *''Night Versions: The Essential Duran Duran'' (US only, 1998) *''Greatest'' (1998) *''Strange Behaviour'' (1999) Singles: *Capitol Gold Cuts (1990) Videos: * Dancing on the Valentine (1984) * Greatest (1998) Personnel Duran Duran are: *Simon Le Bon – vocals *Nick Rhodes – keyboards *John Taylor – bass guitar *Roger Taylor – drums *Andy Taylor – guitar Also credited: *Michelle Cobbs – backing vocals *B J Nelson – backing vocals *Raphael Dejesus – percussion *Mark Kennedy – percussion *Alex Sadkin – producer *Ian Little – producer *Nile Rodgers – remixer *Jason Corsaro – remix engineer Charts and certifications Weekly charts Year-end charts Certifications and sales }} |- |- |- Cover versions Cover versions have been recorded by Less Than Jake and the duo of Kylie Minogue and Ben Lee. Media references The song has also been featured in the soundtracks of several movies, including American Wedding (2003) and Corky Romano (2001). It was also used in an episode of the short-lived 2002 television series That '80s Show, in which bassist John Taylor made a guest appearance. The song is also featured in the video games DDRMAX2 Dance Dance Revolution 7thMix (2002), Dance Dance Revolution Extreme (2004) and Saints Row 2 (2008), as part of its 1980s radio station. A chain of 1980s-themed nightclubs in the UK is named after the song. . Reflex. The Birmingham branch is located directly opposite the former site of the Rum Runner, Duran Duran's early home base. . Reflex. See also *[[List of Billboard Hot 100 number-one singles of 1984|List of Billboard Hot 100 number-one singles of 1984]] References External links * Category:1983 songs Category:1984 singles Category:Billboard Hot 100 number-one singles Category:Capitol Records singles Category:Duran Duran songs Category:Dutch Top 40 number-one singles Category:EMI Records singles Category:European Hot 100 Singles number-one singles Category:Irish Singles Chart number-one singles Category:Music videos directed by Russell Mulcahy Category:Song recordings produced by Nile Rodgers Category:Songs written by Simon Le Bon Category:Songs written by Nick Rhodes Category:Songs written by Andy Taylor (guitarist) Category:Songs written by John Taylor (bass guitarist) Category:Songs written by Roger Taylor (Duran Duran drummer) Category:UK Singles Chart number-one singles Category:Ultratop 50 Singles (Flanders) number-one singles